List of top 500 Major League Baseball home run hitters
This is a list as of June 13, 2019 of the top 500 Major League Baseball home run hitters. In the sport of baseball, a home run is a hit in which the batter scores by circling all the bases and reaching home plate in one play, without benefit of a fielding error. This can be accomplished by hitting the ball out of play in fair territory (a conventional home run), or by an inside the park home run, where the batter circles the bases before the ball can be delivered to a fielder to tag him out. Barry Bonds holds the Major League Baseball career home run record with 762. He passed Hank Aaron, who is second with 755, on August 7, 2007. Third is Babe Ruth with 714. Alex Rodriguez (696), Willie Mays (660), Albert Pujols (644), Ken Griffey, Jr. (630), Jim Thome (612) and Sammy Sosa (609) are the only other players to have hit 600 or more. Bonds' total was limited by teams essentially refusing to sign him for the 2008 season. Ruth's total was limited by spending the early part of his career as a pitcher. Mays' total was limited by years in the Army during the Korean War. Several players, including Ted Williams and Hank Greenberg, gave up a number of years to serve in World War II. The current cutoff for the top Five Hundred is 155 career home runs. The most recent additions to the list were Eric Hosmer in June 2019, Mike Moustakas and Jose Abreu in May 2019, Mitch Moreland in April 2019, Asdrubal Cabrera in July 2018, Justin Smoak and Ian Desmond in June 2018, Manny Machado, Khris Davis and Nolan Arenado in May 2018, J.D. Martinez, Bryce Harper and Brian Dozier in April 2018. Only 3 players with 400 home runs are active as of June 13, 2019. Albert Pujols of the Angels has 644 (11 in 2019), Miguel Cabrera of the Tigers has 468 (3 in 2019), Edwin Encarnacion of the Mariners has 401 (21 in 2019). List Listed are all Major League Baseball players with 155 or more home runs, the current cutoff for the top 500, including ties (whenever applicable). Players in bold face are active as of the 2019 Major League Baseball season (including free agents), with the number in parentheses designating the number of home runs they have hit during the 2019 Major League Baseball season. ''The stats are updated as of June 13, 2019. '' Next Players to watch As of June 13, 2019, several active players are within 25 home runs of entering the top 500, now with a cutoff of 155 career homers: * Lucas Duda (154) - 2 in 2019, 14 in 2018 * Charlie Blackmon (150) - 10 in 2019, 29 in 2018 * Yadier Molina (150) - 4 in 2019, 20 in 2018 * Neil Walker (145) - 4 in 2019, 11 in 2018 * Carlos Gomez (143) - 1 in 2019, 9 in 2018 * Matt Carpenter (142) - 9 in 2019, 36 in 2018 * Pablo Sandoval (142) - 8 in 2019, 9 in 2018 * Melky Cabrera (141) - 4 in 2019, 6 in 2018 * Salvador Perez (141) - 27 in 2018 * Chris Ianetta (140) - 5 in 2019, 11 in 2018 * Matt Joyce (140) - 2 in 2019, 7 in 2018 * Evan Gattis (138) - 24 in 2018 * Matt Wieters (138) - 3 in 2019, 8 in 2018 * Logan Morrison (137) - 15 in 2018 * George Springer (137) - 16 in 2019 * Buster Posey (136) - 3 in 2019, 5 in 2018 * Marcell Ozuna (135) - 16 in 2019 * Jason Heyward (132) - 9 in 2019 * Josh Reddick (132) - 6 in 2019 See also related lists *Baseball statistics Home runs *List of lifetime home run leaders through history *List of Major League Baseball home run champions *500 home run club *List of Major League Baseball players with 3,000 hits and 500 home runs *List of Major League Baseball players with 3,000 hits and 300 home runs Other hitting *MLB players with 2,000 hits *List of Major League Baseball players with 4,000 Total bases *MLB players with 400 doubles *MLB players with 100 triples *MLB players with 1,000 runs *MLB players with 1,000 RBI *MLB players with 300 stolen bases *List of Top 100 MLB leaders in base on balls (walks) *List of Major League Baseball players with a .325 batting average *List of Major League Baseball players with a .400 on-base percentage *List of Major League Baseball players with a .500 slugging percentage *List of Major League Baseball players with a .900 on-base plus slugging *Top 15, and List of active Major League Baseball batters in the Top 50 in strikeouts Pitching *List of Major League Baseball leaders in career wins *300 win club *List of Major League Baseball leaders in games finished *3000 strikeout club *Top 100 Major League Baseball strikeout pitchers *List of 300-save club and Blown saves *List of Major League Baseball all-time saves leaders *List of Major League Baseball leaders in games started References *First page of official MLB career home run list (links to subsequent pages at bottom of list) *Active Leaders & Records for Home Runs |} __NOEDITSECTION__